tylorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Irresponsible Man
is the first episode of The Irresponsible Captain Tylor. It first aired on January 25, 1993 in Japan. Synopsis On a whim, 20-year-old Justy Ueki Tylor joins the United Planets Space Force. Meanwhile, the Raalgon Empire, the enemies of the UPSF, are in turmoil after the death of their emperor and they blame the UPSF.Manga Entertainment Plot Act One Justy Ueki Tylor crouches next two empty LEVELER noodle cups on top of a building in a rainy metropolis at night. On the opposite building is a large screen showing a recruitment advert for the United Planets Space Force featuring a beautiful girl in a dress telling people to put their talents to good use because the United Planets Space Force is looking for energetic young people. This catches the attention of Tylor. A bus on a road next to Tylor zooms past between the two buildings. Tylor falls over onto his right side and smiles, a lightning strike then occurs. In space, a ginormous explosion occurs. Susumu Fuji puts his hand on the table and states his position on the war with Raalgon Empire to his comrades and then puts forwards his idea of one decisive attack to commander their Galactic Fleet, Admiral Sesshu Mifune. Meanwhile in a garden, Ru Baraba Dom presents a staff to Princess Azalyn Goza, she is now the Empress of the Raalgon Empire but as the staff is also news of the death of her parents (Emperor Goza XV and his Wife), Azalyn is at a loss for words and bears tears of sadness. Fleet Admiral Mifune is against Admiral Fuji's plan because he believes the Raalgon Empire must not be underestimated; they could hold their own against the Raalgon Empire for one year, should the war extend beyond that , their losses would rise and the Raalgon Empire's superior arms production capacity would turn the tide against them. He does not believe that the Raalgon Empire can be beaten quickly. Moreover, many in the Empire believe that they were behind the recent death of their former Emperor. What this means is is that the Empire's desire for vengeance will give the Imperial Forces even higher morale, than they have. As he says this, Azalyn wears her wrist braces as she is now the new Empress of the Raalgon Empire. Admiral Fuji asks Fleet Admiral Mifune what they would do if the enemy struck first, Fleet Admiral Mifune stoicly boasts that Admiral Fuji need not worry because Fleet Admiral Mifune's fleet can move out any time. In any case the UPSF still has time to see what the new empress's policies will be before comitting to a first strike. Admiral Fuji groans. Advisor Wang of the Holy Raalgon Empire tells Empress Azalyn's subjects that the death of Goza XV was a plot of the United Planets Space Force. He boldly tells Empress Azalyn that the only way the honor of the Holy Raalgon Empire can be preserved is for her to immediately demonstrate her power. She asks Wang whether there is no way they can avoid war, Advisor Wang replies that there is none and requests she gives the order to declare war. Her subjects, among them Ru Baraba Dom and Shia Has, wait for her decision. The recruitment ad repeats as an empty cup of LEVELER noodles tumbles. Justy Ueki Tylor has answered the call and has arrived at a United Planets building to be recruited. The recruiter is confused when Justy Ueki Tylor explains why he wants to join the military. Act Two Stats Characters Mechanic Quotes Songs *Just Think Of Tomorrow (OP) *Downtown Dance (ED) Trivia To be added References 01